Frozen Innocence
by Coinin
Summary: Toushiro depressed. Ichigo is worried and talks to Ukitake about it. Ukitake tells him of Toushiro's past as an exorcist and that he's waiting for someone from that time. LavixAllen/Toushiro  I suck at summaries T T


Okay this little bunny wouldn't let me alone, so I wanted to try and write it down. It might have become more conversation, instead of giving descriptions of the surroundings, but I'm quite satisfied with it. It's a DGray-man and Bleach crossover.

Laven pairing (Lavi x Allen/Toushiro)

I do not owe either DGray-man or Bleach.

**_Frozen Innocence _**

Hitsugaya Toushiro was somewhat of a mystery to him. The small taicho was reserved, not as much as Byakuya, but it still bothered him. That might be one of the reasons as why he decided to visit Seireitei this day. He wanted some answers and he knew that some of the older taichos might know. That might be why he was sitting there at the 13th division, drinking tea with Ukitake-san.

It was close to Christmas, just a few days actually. The small taicho had seemed to go into a depression for some reason. At first it wasn't really noticeable, but as time went it became more obvious. Rukia and Renji had no idea what was wrong when he asked them and Matsumoto Rangiku, Toushiro's own fukutaicho refused to answer.

The smaller taicho seemed to have taken refuge at the 13th division for some reason. Usually he tended to stay in his own division, now however Toushiro sat under a sakura tree watching the snow fall from the skies. Ichigo knew that Toushiro wasn't bothered by the cold temperature, since he wielded an ice zanpakuto.

"So Ichigo-kun, what did you want to know?" Ukitake asked giving the teen a friendly smile. Ichigo glanced towards Toushiro. Ukitake sipped on his tea, waiting patiently for Ichigo to start.

"Ukitake-san… Do you know why Toushiro is so depressed?" Ichigo asked gently, not wanting the smaller taicho to hear. Ukitake's face was one of shock or surprise. Then the older shinigami sighed.

"Ichigo-kun, Toushiro-kun hasn't been able to think of his past for a long time, especially not since Aizen's betrayal." Ukitake's voice held a bit of sadness and melancholy. Ichigo looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Does it have something to do with Hinamori-san?" Ichigo asked, looking worried at Toushiro. Ukitake shook his head.

"Hinamori-san doesn't have anything to do with this. There's something you have to know about Toushiro-kun…. He's waiting for someone from when he was alive. "

" What?" Ichigo exclaimed stunned. Ukitake sipped on his tea again. " How long?"

"Considering it was during the 19th century when he was alive, it's closing in to 200 years. "

"T-two hundred? That's impossible!"

"Well, it would be if it wasn't for… well, I guess we could call it an accident. A spell gone wrong and time traveling makes it possible. Toushiro is different from us in so many ways, Ichigo-kun. He had a hard life when amongst the living." Ukitake looked over at the smaller shinigami who fiddled with his new icy blue scarf, eyes glazed as memories no doubt played inside the teal eyed shinigami's mind.

"Is that why he's so reserved? I mean he never let's anyone in, not completely anyway. " Ichigo asked a bit hurt. Ukitake laughed weakly, on the brink of sadly.

"Don't take it personally Ichigo-kun. Toushiro-kun isn't really like that. He hates being alone, but he doesn't want to burden anyone." Ukitake explained.

"If he doesn't like being alone, then why…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Toushiro-kun is very good in creating masks."

"Masks? Handmade? I never knew he liked that." Ichigo stated puzzled. Ukitake suddenly started to laugh, startling Ichigo and gaining Toushiro's attention. Ukitake's laughter broke off as his cough started up. It settled down rather quickly though. Toushiro raised an eye brow before turning away again.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean that kind of mask, Ichigo-kun. I meant a psychical or personality mask. The Hitsugaya Toushiro that we see and hear isn't the real one. It's true that some of it is real, but most of it is a mask. We can't blame him for it either. He had one long before he came here. " Ukitake explained patiently, mirth filling his voice. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit hurt though. Why couldn't Toushiro be himself? Why couldn't he thrust them a bit more?

"What did you mean before that he's different? It's something else as well, isn't it?" Ichigo asked, looking at Ukitake serious. Ukitake looked at him with a serious expression.

"I shouldn't tell you anything about this, but I feel like you need to know. You have to promise to never tell anyone about this. Ever. You understand?" Ukitake asked, dead serious. Ichigo swallowed nervously, nodding slowly.

"I promise, Ukitake-san."

"Good. Then first of all, you know how souls loose more or less of their memories from the living world when they arrive here?" at this Ichigo nodded. "Well, Toushiro-kun kept all of his memories, except for his name."

"So if he couldn't remember his name…. It isn't Hitsugaya Toushiro then?" Ichigo asked curiously, for once acting like the teen he was. Both of them turned to look at the person in question, who had fallen asleep sitting with his back towards the sakura tree. Both of them smiled at the sight.

"No, not really. He did however get his name back as he assisted his living friends about a year after his death. As you know we usually doesn't interfere with the affairs of the living, but the situation was so severe that Toushiro-kun, who was a vital part of it, had to go back. It occurred in the 19th century. There was dark powers at bay at that time, some people was forced to enter a war which the Vatican supported. A war between the exorcists of the Black Order and the Millennium Earl. The exorcists used something called Innocence to fight the Earl, his Akuma and the Noahs. Innocence is a matter that can be used as weapons in different shapes, each specific to each user. Akuma was machine created by tragedy, a soul and the akuma skeleton created by the Earl. The Earl appeared to grieving people, and offered to bring their loved ones back to life. The people who called out to their loved ones where killed by them however, and the Akuma wore their skin. The Noahs, well I guess you know about some of the history of the Arc, Noahs was a family of special humans. They had the "Noah genes" which woke up and they followed the will of Noah and the Millennium Earl. They, including the Earl, were 14. However one of them didn't stand with the others and became a traitor."

"Traitor?" Ichigo inquired. Ukitake nodded.

"Yes, the 14th Noah. The Noah of Destruction. The Musician. In the beginning there were only 13 Noahs, the 14th didn't appear until a few years before Toushiro-kun was born. Anyway, Toushiro-kun was born with a deformed left arm. It was blood red and held a green, glowing cross on the back of his hand, but it was in fact a parasitic Innocence. He was abandoned, but a man named Mana Walker adopted him. Mana was a traveling clown, and thus they traveled. Toushiro loved Mana, so when Mana died when Toushiro was about 8 years old, he was crushed. Thus the Earl appeared. I do not know much of the details, but somehow after he had called Mana back, Mana cursed him by cutting his left eye. Toushiro-kun's hand activated and destroyed Mana, freeing his soul. It was during this that his hair turned white. An exorcist, Marshall Cross found him there on the graveyard and took him as a student. A few years later Toushiro-kun joined the Order and met all his friends there and during their journey to find innocence and defeat the Earl. He actually met the one he's waiting for today after he encountered his first Noah. Anyway, they were sent to find Cross, who had gone missing. Many people died trying to help them, and Toushiro-kun almost died himself after a Noah crushed his Innocence and punctured his heart. His Innocence saved him though, and it was reformed later on. This time it was more synchronized with his body and black. His friends came to Edo looking for Cross, after the group had been separated from Toushiro. An Akuma was sent to bring Toushiro to Edo using the Noah's Ark, but Toushiro-kun killed it. He went through the Ark just in time to save his female friend from getting attacked by the Earl. After the battles following they acquired the old Ark. Then came another shock to them. Toushiro could control the Ark, and that was because the 14th Noah was inside of him, thus causing him to hold the Noah genes. He was treated like a suspect, having someone following him around all the time. Several incidents with level 4 Akuma attacks and being stabbed by Innocence caused his Noah genes to wake up. He was imprisoned and attacked by an independent Innocence called Apocryphos. The Noahs Tyki and Rhode rescued him, but after that he disappeared. That was when he appeared here in Seireitei." Ukitake took a deep breath and drank a bit of his tea after the long history lesson, as he would call it.

"Then he spent a year here, became a shinigami and went back? And what about his arm? It isn't deformed now." Ichigo asked staring at the white haired shinigami taicho with conflicting emotions swimming in his eyes.

"Yes, but he actually became a taicho during that time as well. It was a bit surprising for everyone. He went back to help his friends and even if it took some time they did defeat their opponents. If they didn't this time might not have been here today. As for his arm, well, it took on a different shape here. It fused with Hyourinmaru it appears." Ukitake smiled gently.

"So is the Noah still in him as well?" Ichigo asked. They never noticed that Toushiro had woken up and had sneaked up on them.

"Neah is indeed still inside of me, Kurosaki." Toushiro stated coolly. Both Ichigo and Ukitake started. They looked at the shorter shinigami and blushed slightly.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo exclaimed. Toushiro frowned slightly, before sighing. He raised a hand upwards, Ichigo almost thought that he was reaching for his Zanpakuto, but he ran his hand through his snowy hair instead.

"I'm not upset with any of you. I do appreciate that you are worried about me, but it isn't anything you can do about it." Toushiro said gently.

"So, in a way you're like me? With powers from two sides?" Ichigo asked almost hesitantly. Toushiro sat down beside them.

"Yeah, Neah is okay though. He is my uncle and he's never hurt me. If anything he's very overprotective. He actually materialized and chased my friend around with an axe. (1)" At that all of them sweat dropped.

"Can he take over? " Ichigo asked curiously, thinking about his own Hollow side. Toushiro gave him small smirk.

"Yes, he can. But most often he doesn't. When I use my Noah powers I usually get umber colored skin, amber eyes and stigmata on my forehead. I haven't used them for quite some time, so you haven't seen it yet, but given time you will." Toushiro explained gently. They stayed quiet for some time, no one knowing what to say. Toushiro seemed to have drowned in memories again and the other two watched the snow fall. It wasn't until they felt the presence of the 6th division taicho, Kuchiki Byakuya, coming towards them that they came out from their own thoughts. Behind Byakuya, his fukutaicho Abarai Renji stood holding someone. This person was a teenage male, looking to be about 18. Red hair flowing into his eye, or eye since the right was covered by an eye patch. His eye a green color, showing wisdom and playfulness. He wore a black jacket and white pants. He had dark brown boots that went up to his knees. Around his neck was a bandana, which he no doubt usually held his hair up with.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, we found this boy lurking around outside your division. How he got inside of Seireitei, I do not know. He does however claim to know you. Is that correct?" Byakuya asked with his usual stoic voice. Toushiro didn't seem to hear him however. The small shinigami's gaze was frozen on the red haired stranger. Ukitake smiled knowingly, while Ichigo looked confused. Ukitake nodded to Renji, who hesitantly let go of the teen. The younger red haired teen raised a hand in greeting.

"Hello, moyashi-chan. I'm sorry it took such a long time." The boy greeted smiling. Toushiro's eyes teared up and the small shinigami started to shake.

"Lavi!" Tousiro cried out, tears now flowing freely. He shunpoed over to Lavi, and flung himself into the others embrace. This side of Toushiro surprised all of them. Never before had they seen the icy taicho being so emotional. It was a bit scary, but at the same time it was nice. Lavi held onto the small taicho, his eye closed in content, a gentle content smile on his face. Toushiro cried and laughed in happiness, hugging his most precious person with everything he got.

"Well, this was a surprise indeed. Should have expected it though. " a new voice cut in, coming from beside Ichigo. Ichigo started as he saw a handsome male sit beside him. He looked to be in his early twenties, umber skin, amber eyes, stigmata on his forehead and spiky yet soft black hair. He smiled gently at the two reunited souls.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. The male turned towards him.

"Me? I'm Neah. Nice to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Neah said before turning his attention back to his nephew. Toushiro had finally calmed down, and was staring at Lavi's face, his hands gently cradling it. Toushiro's eyes and reiatsu was so full of emotions that it was almost unbelievable.

"Allen…" Lavi murmured as his own right hand lifted the white haired shinigami's chin. No one reacted as the two of them closed the gap between them and kissed each other passionately. Well, Renji's jaw was probably half way to Hueco Mundo by now. Something shimmered by Toushiro, and then they saw that his ears had been replaced by these cute fluffy draconic ones, oddly reminding them of doe ears. They were white like his hair, but with a slight blue tint. Over his left eye the old curse scar appeared, pentagram and all. They slowly broke their kiss and just stared at each other, neither caring of their audience. Lavi reached up to pet Toushiro's ear, marveling on how soft it was.

"Oi, Allen! I know it has been a very, very long time since you saw Rabbit-boy, but perhaps you should take it to your quarters. I doubt your fellow taichos, Abarai or Kurosaki would like it very much if it got more intimate." Neah said grinning. Toushiro or Allen blushed as he saw the others staring at them.

"Neah!" Allen/Toushiro protested, burying his face in Lavi's chest. Neah grinned even more at this and when he saw Lavi's more or less scared expression seeing him. Good, that meant that Rabbit-boy remembered his warning about hurting his cute little nephew. This was going to be a great afterlife from now on he decided. Both for him and the love birds.

"Go on, or I'll send Timcampy after you." Neah threatened the golden golem flying out of Toushiro's clothes. The small golem grinned at them, showing his sharp teeth. Both of them was gone before you could say *Millennium*.

A few moments later one could hear Matsumoto squealing that her taicho finally would get laid, followed by a "MATSUMOTO!" Neah grinned. A very good time ahead indeed…. Neah turned to Ichigo, smiling charmingly. Ichigo got a bit nervous from Neah's gaze.

"So what do you say, let's get to know each other a bit better, shall we?" Neah said, causing Ichigo to shiver slightly.

_**~Fin~**_

(1) Neah chased Lavi around, when he found out that the two teens liked each other more then friends.

So, what did you guys think? I have to say that I always thought that Allen's hair when he first got the real form of Crown Clown at the Asia HQ, looked a lot like Toushiro's. Then in the newer chapters of Bleach Toushiro wears a scarf, and in DGM Lavi usually wear a similar scarf. Thus causing this little bunny to be born. I might have misspelled words or some grammatical errors, if so please tell me so I can change it. Please review =3


End file.
